


Nuevo Paraíso

by Fierrian_Racer92



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierrian_Racer92/pseuds/Fierrian_Racer92
Summary: Javier Escuella x Female OC





	1. Chapter 1

She was born in Escalera and she grew up to be very quiet.

Ronnie Adler was a girl with an American father and a Mexican mother, Trevor and Illana.

Her father was bushwhacked by bandits when he was traveling home one night and was killed in the raid, Ronnie was very young at the time and didn’t really understand what had happened but as she grew up it pained her more.

Her and her mother continued on and went about life in the town of Escalera. Ronnie was lucky enough to be able to attend school and she was taught basic things; reading; writing.

She wasn’t taught how to defend herself though and that is a key factor in her story because when she was ten some boys from the school decided to push her around and laugh at her because of how quiet she was.

This happened often but it never physically and mentally injured her.

This is when a friend of hers, a boy, noticed her.

The lonely, quiet girl from his school that he often wondered about. He always watched over her and made sure she was okay if she seemed down.

Seeing these bullies pushing her to the floor, kicking her and laughing, rage sieged through him, his eyes narrowed and he stormed towards the group of boys.

He pushed his way through the bullies and fended them away from her.

“¡Déjala sola idiotas!” He screamed in anger and when they didn’t leave he grabbed the oldest one and smashed his head into his boot, which broke his nose.

The rest of the kids ran away and it was just Ronnie and her friend standing together. He turned to her and smiled.

“Are you okay, Ronnie?” He asked in a hushed tone, crouching beside her and caressing the cuts and bruises on her cheek.

“Sì, Javier” She replied, wincing at the sensation of his touch on her sensitive skin.

“If they ever bother you again, come find me, okay?” He said, pulling her into his arms.

“But what if you’re not here?” She sobbed into his shoulder.

“I’ll always be here”

But he wasn’t, the next time it happened, it wasn’t the same school boys, they had become bandits and this time they threatened her with guns and knives but she also wasn’t the same helpless girl, she had learned how to fight and defend herself, she had too.

When she turned twelve, her mother died and she was alone, she was found wandering around in the desert, far from Escalera, by the Del Lobos.

A “violent Mexican gang of scoundrels and bandits” but to her they were like family. They taught her to fight and use weapons and she became a different person.

A year later the gang had travelled into America and her with them.

Still only young, life was difficult for her and she still struggled, despite what she knew.

She was protected by the gang for years until she reached the age of seventeen and she went around on her own a lot, going back to visit the gang sometimes but mostly staying on her own.

She helped locals and assisted people who were just traveling. Ronnie herself had become a traveller, no place to stay and wouldn’t settle down.

One day she was back in Mexico to visit her mother’s grave on the anniversary of her death after six years. This is when she saw something that horrified her to the core.

A poster blew gently in the wind, a wanted poster.

With a drawing of a man upon it and this man had a very unfortunate face.

There was a name above the sketch.

Javier Escuella.

But what really tore Ronnie’s heart out was the reward for his death.

1000 pesos for his head.

What on Earth could he have done to deserve this? Where was he? Was he already dead?

All these questions ran through Ronnie’s head but she decided it was best to head back to the gang she called home and forget about it.

Although she knew that was impossible.

“Why do you look so upset, querida?” A gang member asked.

Ronnie sighed and looked at him

“I saw my only friend’s face on a wanted poster” and she looked off into the sunset.

“Who? If you don’t mind me asking” he asked solemnly.

“Javier Escuella” Ronnie said simply.

“You knew Javier Escuella, the newest revolutionary leader?” The gang member asked.

“I knew him… long ago”


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie set out early the next morning, she needed to get away for a while and that meant far from the desert.

Valentine.

That should be far enough she thought, so that’s where she was headed.

It was very different from New Austin, the Heartlands, but it was far away from the painful lands of Nuevo Paraíso.

“That’s a blatant lie” Ronnie said to herself “‘New paradise’ my ass” she scoffed. The town of Valentine wasn’t too far anymore, the next few miles and she’d stop for the night.

Valentine was a livestock town so it was muddy, humid throughout the day and the people would stab you if you looked at them wrong.

'The place sounds perfect to me’ Ronnie thought, she, of course, didn’t know many better places after what she experienced growing up in Mexico.

When she rode into Valentine, her horse gave an unsure whinny.

“It’s okay, Reyez, calm girl” Ronnie eased and the mare simmered down.

Something wasn’t right about this place and Ronnie could tell and so could her horse. She spurred Reyes forward and hitched in front of the saloon.

“I need a drink” Ronnie sighed to herself, tying her horse to the post.

Laughter and the smell of cheap beer poured out of the saloon as Ronnie approached the doors, she pushed them aside and walked in.

Cowboys, outlaws and working girls filled the room and they were all mostly drunk.

Ronnie stepped up to the bar and immediately regretted going in there.

“What can I get ya, beautiful?” The bartender purred. 'ugh’ Ronnie thought and she rolled her eyes.

However she just smiled and answered

“You got any tequila?” She asked, kindly.

“Yes we do, that’s a strong drink for a delicate woman like you” the bartender continued to flirt and Ronnie had had enough.

She unsheathed her hunting knife from its holster and pointed straight at him

“Anymore sugar-coated words come out of your mouth, your tongue won’t be far behind them. Got it?!” She sneered and she saw the bartender take a gulp before he turned to prepare her drink without another word.

As she waited for her drink she just admired her blade, the dark wood grip and the sharp silver that protruded from it, then a glass was placed in front of her.

“One tequila, miss” the bartender stuttered, eyeing the knife in her hand.

Ronnie paused for a moment and then stood up straight and the bartender flinched but was relieved to see her slide the knife back into the holster.

“Thank you” she smiled with a sarcastic grin and then turned around to look around the saloon.

She noticed a man walk in dressed in a blue jacket and a gray vest with a red neckerchief. He looked way to stylish to be hanging around in a town like this but then again you shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover so Ronnie looked away from him again.

When he walked up to the bar, Ronnie swore she could see him staring at her from the corner of her eye but when she turned he looked the other way.

She finished her drink and left the glass and a quarter on the bar and then walked outside. She noticed a hotel on the other side of town and made the decision to stay there for a while.

She unhitched her horse and walked over to the hotel and hitched her there instead, ready to go if she needed to.

She noticed the strange man walk out of the saloon after she reached the hotel and mount a horse that seemed so familiar to her.

It was grey and white, which could be any horse but that didn’t hault Ronnie’s intrigue.

She walked towards the horse and tried to get a better look at the man, she noticed his black hair; held back in a ponytail and his darker skin tone.

'Why do you seem so familiar?“ Ronnie thought.

”Ay dios, ayúdame“ He cursed, clearly angered by something, but… that voice… and the Spanish…

When he turned around and made eye contact with her she then knew why he looked so familiar.

No…

It can’t be…

He’s…

"Javier?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ronnie?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Javier asked, dumbfounded by the sight before him; his childhood best friend; Ronnie Adler.

Ronnie ran to him and Javier jumped off of his horse; hugging Ronnie tight, not intending on letting her go.

Ronnie looked up at him

“Tengo una mejor pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que estabas muerto, vi tu cartel deseado. ¿Qué pasó?” She asked him, their habit of speaking in Spanish because of their home town.

“Cometí un error, me uní con el ejército rebelde y maté a un hombre muy importante, así que ahora no puedo regresar” He explained and Ronnie’s face twisted in concern for him.

They parted from each other and sat down on the saloon steps.

“Como has estado aquí, ¿no has aprendido ningún inglés?” Ronnie asked and Javier looked at her before speaking

“Is this good enough for you? I never thought you’d be able to but if you’re over here I don’t know what I was thinking” He laughed, finally using a mutual language.

“Yes I learned to speak English from the gang that took me in” Javier looked at her, Ronnie realized he never knew what happened to her after he never saw her again.

“Yeah, my mother died when I turned 12 and then I had no one, I was wandering around in the desert when the Del Lobos found me and they carried me around with them, taught me how to fight and the American members taught me English”

“I’m sorry I was never there for you like I said I would be” Javier sighed looking away from her.

Ronnie noticed him and she grabbed his hand, holding it firmly.

“Javier don’t hold yourself up on this, I was able to make it without you, I toughened myself up” Ronnie smiled trying to get him to look at her again.

“But I-” Ronnie cut him off by forcefully turning his head and kissing him. Javier’s eyes closed and he kissed her back.

When they separated, they noticed the looks they were getting and they laughed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long” Javier said, laughing. He stood up and outstretched his hand to Ronnie which she gladly took, she whistled for Reyes and she trotted over.

“Buen caballo” he said and he nodded towards her horse.

“Muchas gracias” Ronnie replied and she chuckled slightly “this is Reyes” she continued, Javier nodded, he grabbed his horse’s reins and walked him over

“This is-”

“Boaz” Ronnie smiled “I remember you and I spent so much time together raising him, how could I forget?” She laughed.

Javier’s horse nudged Ronnie’s arm,

“I think he remembers you too” Javier chuckled.

They both mounted their horses and walked out of town, talking all the time.

“Who taught you English, Javi?” Ronnie asked.

“A gang, funny coincidence that, anyway, I was wandering the desert alone and starving much like you were I guess and I found this place that had some chickens” He explained.

“Chickens?” Ronnie asked and Javier nodded.

“I was dying of starvation! What do you want from me?” He laughed “anyhow, I went to swipe a few of them from these people when there was another man there trying to steal them, he took me back to his gang and they all pitched in to help me learn” he finished.

“How many were there?” Ronnie asked.

“I think you should ask ‘how many are there?’ I’m still traveling with them. Aren’t you still with the Lobos?” Javier asked.

“Well yes and no, I’m with them but I’m also independent” Ronnie said.

They rode on a little longer and Javier spurred his horse into an opening in some trees, Ronnie didn’t ask where they were going but she was concerned.

“Well, I think it’s time for you to meet with my group” Javier said. Ronnie then saw horses and tents in front of them.

“If you think it’s a good idea, alright then” Ronnie replied.

They walked into the camp and Javier took her hand, people around the camp were staring at her and she felt slightly uncomfortable so she turned back and looked at Javier.

They stopped in front of a large tent in the center of the camp and Javier greeted the man inside.

“Hey Dutch, I’d like to introduce a friend of mine” he said.

The dark haired man turned and eyed Ronnie.

“Well hello there ma'am, what is your name?” He asked.

Ronnie looked at Javier and he nodded “My name’s Ronnie Adler, sir”

She answered.

“It’s certainly nice to meet a friend of Señor Escuella’s, my name is Dutch Van Der Linde and this is my camp of degenerates also known to everyone else as The Van Der Linde Gang” the man, Dutch, laughed.

The Van Der Linde Gang? Ronnie had heard of their merciless antics around the country and became impressed that her Javier had fallen in with them.

“Likewise Mr Van Der Linde” Ronnie smiled.

“Please call me Dutch” he smiled back.

Javier talked to Dutch about helping her fit into the gang and he arranged to have her sleeping next to him which Ronnie smiled and blushed at.

Later that day they were sat at the campfire and Ronnie was enjoying greeting the other members of the gang; Charles, John, Mary-Beth, Little Jack and… Uncle.

Charles was quickly becoming her friend, he asked a few questions about her journey and Mary-Beth asked about Mexico.

Uncle started telling faux stories about himself that were obviously made up but everyone ignored him.

Javier had his arm around Ronnie’s shoulders and was laughing with her and the gang well into the evening.

When it got darker, Ronnie was sat at the edge of Horseshoe Overlook; watching the stars, the sound of footsteps behind her made her turn around to see Javier holding a guitar.

“You still have it!” Ronnie chirped with a huge smile.

“Sí. Claro” Javier replied, chuckling.

He sat beside her and strummed the strings gently, generating a soft sound.

As he played, Ronnie yawned and leaned her head on Javier’s shoulder, closing her eyes. He noticed she had fallen asleep not long after so he put his guitar on the floor and lifted Ronnie up; taking her to bed.

Setting her down on their shared bedrolls, he went back to get his guitar and propped it by the crate next to their bed and he himself settled next to her.

He pulled her close and kissed the shell of her ear.

“Buenos noches, mi bonita” he whispered and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ronnie woke up she noticed she was sleeping on Javier’s bed but he wasn’t there.

She stirred and rubbed her eyes when a soft voice called to her.

“Good morning, mi amor” Ronnie turned onto her back to see Javier standing over her with a cup of coffee in his hand, he sat beside her and handed her the cup.

“How did you sleep, querida?” He asked, pecking her cheek.

“Very well, thank you” she smiled back at him, sipping her coffee.

Ronnie and Javier talked for a while before Dutch came over to the campfire with another man.

“Miss Adler, I’d like you to meet my friend Arthur Morgan” he said.

The man next to him, dressed in a blue shirt and dark jeans, smiled “Hello Miss Adler” he greeted then Dutch explained who she was to him

“Miss Adler is a dear friend, maybe a little more, of Javier’s. He said he found her in Valentine” he said, Dutch and Arthur walked off and talked some more and Javier nudged Ronnie when she seemed to disappear into her own world.

“You okay, chica?” He asked and Ronnie blinked

“Yes sorry, I’m just in awe of the fact that I’ve found you again and I can’t help but think about all that happened in the old days” she said “it’s only been eight years”

“I know. I never forgot about you, not a day went by that I didn’t worry. I abandoned you and I could never forgive myself” Javier sighed. Ronnie grabbed his hand and looked him in the face.

“You did what you had to do to survive. You shouldn’t have worried about me” she said.

Javier looked down and didn’t say anything but Ronnie noticed something; a glint in his eye. Javier was crying.

“Javi? Javier don’t cry, please, no llores” she tried to comfort him.

“I’m sorry!” Javier cried, hugging Ronnie close and tight.

“You don’t have to be, Javi. I’m okay, I’m alive” Ronnie said, cuddling her face into his neck.

They stayed like that for a while until Javier had stopped sobbing.

“Oh what’s this?” A sneering voice asked aloud.

Ronnie looked up to see a man with blonde hair; a mustache and his skin appeared greasy.

“Who are you darling?” He asked and Ronnie just ignored him, turning her attention back to her sniffling Mexican.

“Leave her alone, Micah” Javier choked out, a slight aggression in his tone.

“Why are you wasting your time comforting this greaser?” The man, Micah, asked, Ronnie’s head snapped up to look at him, then she stood up.

“Greaser, huh? Then what do you call me?” She asked, spitefully.

“What do you mean ‘What do I call you?’” Micah asked looking at her sternly.

“I had an American father and Mexican mother. So yeah, what do you call me?” Ronnie growled.

Micah stepped back and looked Ronnie up and down before meeting her angry stare again.

“There’s no way you’re one of them”

Ronnie narrowed her eyes

“One of them?” She sneered.

Micah rolled his eyes and Ronnie took the opportunity to clock him in the face with her fist; knocking him down.

“Hijo de puta!” She screamed, kicking him in the side repeatedly.

“Ay! Ay! Ronnie, ¡Detente!” Javier yelled, pulling Ronnie away from Micah. “Calmar” he continued.

“Lo siento, Javier” Ronnie hugged him “I couldn’t bare to listen to him anymore” she said.

“He’s always like that, but I’m sorry he spoke to you that way, I have to put up with the 'greaser’ shit everyday” Javier reassured, rubbing Ronnie’s back, kissing her neck softly.

“Let’s go sit by the tree, away from everyone” he said.

They moved over to underneath the tree and Javier was plucking his guitar strings gently.

“I missed you so much, Javier” Ronnie said.

Javier looked up at her “I missed you too, hermosa”

They smiled at each other and then continued to enjoy the rest of the day together.

They went fishing, shopping and robbed a few people whilst laughing with each other.

They talked about years past and their possible futures together, they stopped at a river and talked a while longer.

Ronnie looked at Javier “Did you ever find someone else?” She asked.

Javier turned to her with a puzzled look “What do you mean, querida?” He replied.

“Did you ever settle down with someone when you left?” Ronnie persisted, Javier’s face twisted in hurt.

“N-no! Never, I tried to, thinking I’d never see you again but that meant I was thinking about you. I loved you too much” Javier sighed “I know we were only young but you meant so much to me, I always wanted to protect you” he continued.

“I know you did, Javier” Ronnie paused for a while.

“Y'know, I never found anyone either… I saved myself wondering if you’d ever come back”

Javier stared at Ronnie in wonder. She never found someone after he left her? There were not enough words to be able to describe his love for her.

“You mean you’ve never?” He asked and Ronnie looked down and shook her head. “Oh” Javier continued.

“Well, I don’t want to rush you so we can try it whenever you’re ready, okay?” He asked and Ronnie nodded

“Not yet, I need to spend some more time with you, after all it’s been 8 years since we’ve seen each other” she laughed.

“Time sure does fly when you’re away from people you love, even if they didn’t know it at the time” Javier smiled, Ronnie blushed and received a soft kiss from Javier.

Together again.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks, Ronnie had settled in nicely, she helped bring in food and money and she got to really know everyone.

However, this day started off slow.

Ronnie was woken by Javier getting her coffee in the morning and some of the gang clustered around the campfire because it was particularly cold that day.

Arthur, Karen, Hosea and Bill were there and they were all talking about where the gang was going. Were they going to truly escape the mess they were in?

Javier was speaking softly to Ronnie when Dutch came over to them.

“Miss Adler! I do believe I have a surprise for you.” He announced, cheerily.

Then a woman with long, dirty blonde hair, similar to her own, walked over.

The woman’s eyes met Ronnie’s and the recognition was instant.

“Ronnie?” The woman asked, starstruck, Ronnie leaped up from beside Javier

“Sadie?” She squealed and ran towards her.

The girls hugged each other tightly and sobbed.

“Why are you here?” Sadie asked and Ronnie laughed

“I could asked the same of you! I never thought I’d see you again” she sobbed and laughed at the same time.

Dutch smiled at the girls, Arthur and Javier walked up beside him. Javier looked at Dutch with confused eyes.

“They’re half sisters!” He explained “I knew there was something I recognized about Ronnie’s name”

Ronnie and Sadie talked around the campfire for hours, catching up on each other’s lives.

“Dad died in a bushwhack on a back trail in Mexico and my mom died too” Ronnie said.

“Yeah, I received a letter about Dad, but it never said anything about you so I just assumed you were gone” Sadie sighed.

Javier eventually joined the conversation when Ronnie talked about him in her stories.

Sadie thanked him, over and over, for helping her little sister. Even if they’re only half.

It had eventually gotten late, Mr Pearson had put out the stew and people were relaxing.

Javier was playing his guitar quietly by the fire as Ronnie and Sadie sat and ate together.

Then Dutch announced that they were going to throw a small party for Sadie and Ronnie and because they’d been talking all day they hadn’t noticed that the boys had gathered stuff from town; booze, food and some luxuries like candy and chocolate.

When people started filling in around the campfire Javier stared playing a very familiar song.

Ronnie’s eyes widened and she bolted to sit next to Javier. He laughed at this an started amping up the tune and he started to sing

“De la Sierra Morena, Cielito lindo, vienen bajando. Un par de ojitos negros Cielito lindo, de contrabando. Ese lunar que tienes Cielito lindo, junto a la boca. No se lo des nadie Cielito lindo, que a mi me toca. AY, AY, AY, AY! Canta y no llores Porque cantando se alegran Cielito lindo, los corazones.”

Ronnie, watched him sing, normally she hated singing in front of others, but is was almost like no one else was there except Javier. So she soon began singing alongside him at the start of the next verse.

“De la Sierra Morena Cielito lindo, vienen bajando. Un par de ojitos negros Cielito lindo, de contrabando. Ese lunar que tienes Cielito lindo, junto a la boca. No se lo des nadie Cielito lindo, que a mi me toca. AY, AY, AY, AY Canta y no llores Porque cantando se alegran Cielito lindo, los corazones. Porque cantando se alegran Cielito lindo, los corazones.”

Javier and Ronnie dragged out that final word and smiled, widely, at each other.

The gang had slowly started wandering over to the fire while they were both singing and now they were surrounded. The gang clapped and whistled for them and Ronnie and Javier tested their heads together, closed their eyes and laughed.

Several songs and a few beer bottles later, Javier and Ronnie were only sat with Charles and Karen.

Then Bill came over with a rifle in hand and tapped Charles on the shoulder. He turned, took the gun and walked away, Bill walked the opposite direction.

Ronnie looked at them puzzled, before asking Javier is what they were doing.

“What’s going on?” Javier looked up from his guitar and noticed Charles walking away with a rifle.

“It’s Charles’ turn for guard duty, I do it too, if Miss Grimshaw asks you to do it anytime soon, come find me and I’ll show you what to do” He explained, wholeheartedly to her.

Ronnie nodded and took a sip from her beer.

A silence except for some gentle guitar strumming, Karen had stumbled off to get more booze.

“Can I try playing it?” Ronnie asked.

Javier looked at her and smiled.

“Do you remember what I taught you?” He said with a raised brow.

“More or less” she smiled.

Javier nodded and shrugged, passing her the guitar.

She placed her left hand on the neck and her fingers on the stings and her right arm resting over the body.

Javier eyed her carefully and he shook his head before moving forward.

“No, no” he tutted “here” he said moving her fingers and her arm a little “Now hold the strings down and strum” he directed.

Ronnie ran her right thumb across the strings and watched Javier smile.

“Just as perfect as I remember!” He beamed.

Ronnie then noticed something on the side of the guitar in the orange light of the fire.

She ran her thumb over it and leaned it towards the light.

“Hey, what’s this?” She asked, happiness in her tone.

Javier looked away from his boots for a moment to see that Ronnie had found the carving on his guitar.

Ronnie <3

“You put my name on your guitar?” She asked in delight.

“It was the second most important thing in my life at the time, next to you of course” He cooed.

Ronnie blushed and leaned on his shoulder.

“Can we- uh, go somewhere… else, tonight?” Ronnie asked, looking Javier deep in the eye.

Javier looked at her and blinked rapidly “Why, do you want to…” He drew out the sentence and she nodded, nervously.

“We care so much for each other, we’re so deeply in love and we’ve been apart for so long, it will only bring us closer” she tried to persuade him.

Javier stood up with Ronnie’s hand in his and lead her to the horses.

They mounted up and rode towards town.

When they got to Valentine, they stopped outside the hotel and thought for a moment, then Javier spoke.

“I want to treat you first, Mi amor, let me pay for a bath for us” he said.

“Thank you, Javier” and she leaned up on her tip-toes to peck his lips.

They went inside and Javier paid for a bath for both of them, asking nicely to not be bothered by the bath house girls.

They walked into the bathroom and looked at each other.

“Javier, I’m-” Ronnie started but Javier put his index finger to her lips

“I know you’re nervous, so let’s each take off a piece of each other’s clothes so it’ll be fair”

They slowly stripped each other down and slipped into the bath, Javier sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

They finished bathing and got dried off, Javier handed Ronnie his shirt and he just pulled his pants up but didn’t buckle them, their room was only across the hall so they didn’t have to get fully clothed.

Javier picked Ronnie up bridal style and carried her into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

A dark crimson was flushed across her cheeks as he laid her down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

NSFW content below my friends, you’ve been warned!  
Javier looked down at Ronnie beneath him on the bed.

He leaned down and took her lips in a passionate kiss before unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing.

He noticed her hands wandering to the hem of his jeans and tugging at them, his left hand helped her get them off his hips so they would pool around his ankles.

He kicked them away and crawled on top of her pulling his shirt off of her torso, he took in the sight of her permanent, lightly tanned skin. His hands caressing her curves.

Ronnie looked at Javier above her, his chest covered in a dusting of dark hair and small scars.

Her eyes widened when he dived his head down and started kissing her chest. After every kiss he commented on how beautiful she was.

“Tan hermosa”

Kiss

“Tan bonita”

Kiss

“Tan suave”

His lips closed around her left nipple and his fingers played with the right one.

He gazed up to see her eyes closed in pleasure, his hand left her nipple and slid down her stomach to part her lips and start rubbing her clit.

“Aah- Javier~ es sientes tan bueno” she moaned softly.

Javier chuckled and kissed her again.

After a while it got too much for Javier and he had to take himself into his hand and he slowly stroked.

“Ay, tan bueno para mi” he praised whilst grunting.

“I can’t take it anymore, mi amor, I need to be inside you” Javier panted, quickly jerking himself.

“Will it hurt?” Ronnie asked, looking from Javier’s eyes to his member in an attempt to signal what she meant but he already knew

“Only for a little while, but it will get better, I promise” he reassured, kissing her again.

“Okay, I trust you” She whimpered.

Javier lined his cock with her entrance and gently pushed his hips forward. The head of his cock pushed past her folds and he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

He met her eyes and calmed her.

He kept inching inside and that’s when he noticed her pained expression

“Ouch, ouch” she groaned and gripped Javier’s shoulders hard, digging her nails in, almost drawing blood.

“It’s okay, you know I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, it’ll pass” he gave her small kisses on the neck as he continued pushing in.

When he was fully seated inside her he let her adjust and kissed her a few times.

“Okay, It feels better now”

Hearing this Javier started pulling back and moved forward again.

Giving small, shallow thrusts to ease her into it.

Ronnie’s moans grew louder and more frequent and Javier smiled and continued to make love to her.

“Oh, mi amor, te amo mucho” he moaned, burying his face in her neck and thrusting a little deeper, pulling out fast but pushing in slow.

Ronnie writhed under him, moaning.

“Jaaaavieeeer! Mas! Mas, por favor!”

“More? Buena chica” He started going faster until he noticed Ronnie’s face scrunching up but not in pain.

“Javier, I feel something” she said between moans and whimpers.

“That’s okay, Hermosa, it means you’re going to cum” he groaned, slowing his thrusts a little but Ronnie wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

“I’m close too, mi bonita” he grunted and his thrusts grew desperate and sloppy.

Javier payed close attention to how her moans got higher and needier as she came.

“Ay, tan bueno, muy apretado ¡Estoy acabando!” He growled, moaning loudly into Ronnie’s ear as he came inside her, holding himself within her walls as he painted them.

After they had come down from their highs, Javier removed himself from her slowly and she winced.

He noticed it and chuckled “You did so good, my love”

Ronnie smiled and nuzzled into his neck, “I love you, Javier” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

“I love you too, Ronns” He replied lovingly, kissing her forehead and pulling her body flush to his own.

They fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms and love.

When the morning sun peered through the crack in the curtains Javier opened his eyes to see Ronnie’s sleeping, content face resting on his chest.

He smiled when she stirred and opened her own eyes, gazing back at him.

She giggled “Hey”

Javier just chuckled warmly and started pushing her hair out of her face.

“Hola, mi amor” He said, before moving to kiss her softly.

They stayed snuggled up in the bed for a while longer until they decided they should get back to camp.

Whilst they were trotting back to the gang’s hideout they talked about the night before.

“So how was it?” Javier asked, keen to hear her answer.

Ronnie’s face lit up in a bright blush “I enjoyed it, th-thank you” she stuttered.

Javier laughed, they kept riding until they got to camp where they were met with suggestive looks from people. Ronnie especially, from Micah.

She could hear the girls whispering and giggling and they smiled at her happily.

“Well well! What did you two get up to last night?” Dutch asked with a welcoming grin.

“We had a special time together, thanks for asking, Dutch” Javier grinned back and Ronnie blushed furiously.

Dutch just laughed and went back to his tent.

“You’re officially my girl now, querida” Javier cooed.

“I couldn’t be happier” Ronnie replied and just kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about a month later and nothing good had happened for the gang since that day.

Arthur was found by Pinkerton agents while out fishing with young Jack and now, along with John and Dutch, Arthur had shot up Valentine, taking out a lot of a man named Leviticus Cornwall’s men.

The gang was traveling to a new camp spot in Lemoyne in a caravan. It was late at night and they were still far from the location.

Ronnie and Javier were sitting in the back of the rear wagon, Javier was fiddling with his guitar strings until he noticed how strange Ronnie was being. She hadn’t spoken to him since they got on the wagon and that was quite a few hours ago.

She was dangling her legs from the back of the wagon and swinging them back and forth, looking at her feet.

Javier put his guitar to one side and carefully moved next to her.

“Mi amor, what’s wrong?” He asked, leaning forward to try and meet her eyes but she turned away and Javier immediately became more concerned. “Amorcito?” he gently turned her head towards him and his heart may have shattered at the sight. A sight he hadn’t seen since that day he saved her from the school bullies. Tears streaming down her face and her eyes glossy.

Javier wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his chest.

“Why are you crying, Ronnie?” He asked, beginning to get upset himself.

Ronnie sniffled and looked up at him.

“If they find you” she balled “they’ll kill you and leave me here alone”

Javier didn’t know what to say, did she really think he’d let that happen?

“That’s not gonna happen, my love. I’m here for you forever and always now. You shouldn’t worry” he desperately tried to calm her down and it seemed to work.

Javier suggested that they rested their eyes until they reached the new camp. They shuffled into the wagon and cuddled up with each other, Ronnie’s legs in Javier’s lap and her head in the crook of his neck.

After a few days in the new camp, Ronnie had settled down again and was doing more chores with the likes of John and Charles, fixing the wagons and chopping wood.

She was, in fact, chopping wood with Charles when Javier came over with a crate in his arms.

“Ay, Ronnie come look at this” he called out. She turned and put down her axe.

“What’s in the box, Jav?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“You’ll see, mi amor” and with that he cracked open the crate to reveal several shiny, new revolvers.

Ronnie’s eyes widened as she looked at them.

Javier reached in and grabbed one, it had a black grip, much like his, that had an eagle carved into it.

“I had the gunsmith in Rhodes fit the grip but I spent a good time carving in out when I went fishing” Javier smiled “I thought it would be a nice present” he said and Ronnie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

“Thank you, thank you!” She squealed and Charles could be heard chuckling behind her.

Ronnie admired the gun in her hands and Charles stood next to her.

“Where’d you get all these guns, Javier?” He asked.

Javier laughed “I stole them from the gunsmith” and he left it there.

“You don’t mean the same gunsmith that you got this from?” Ronnie questioned, holding up her new gun and Javier just laughed again. That meant yes it seemed.

“How’d you do it?” Charles asked.

“Ay, that’s a story for the campfire I think” He chuckled “it’s a long one”

“Of course” Charles smiled and he went back to chopping wood.

A little while later Javier took Ronnie out into the woods, a small distance from Clemens Cove, to practice her aim. She was good with a gun but everyone could use some help every so often.

He stood behind her as she aimed at a small bottle positioned on a rock, he leaned down and whispered to her before instructing her when to shoot.

“Steady…” he said, his low voice rumbling in his throat that sent shivers up Ronnie’s spine making it harder to concentrate. “Now!” He said and Ronnie took the shot, the bottle shattered and seemingly disintegrated in front of her.

Ronnie cheered and kissed Javier with a frivolous passion. That kiss quickly escalated from a “Thank you” to a risque love scene on the outer perimeter of camp.

Ronnie soon found herself pinned to the rock and being fucked roughly by Javier, his hands keeping a bruising hold on her hips as he thrust deep inside her.

“Ay! Tu polla sientes tan bueno!” Ronnie screamed as his head bashed into her cervix.

“Sí? Me siento bien, ¿verdad?” He groaned, pushing into her faster, chasing his approaching orgasm.

Ronnie threw her head back and moaned as Javier continued his merciless assault with his hips slamming into her.

Her moans quickly became whines and pleas for Javier to go faster as she came closer.

“Ay, Sí, Javier!!!” She screamed, her walls clenching around him tightly.

“Oh god! Yes! Viniendo!!” Javier growled as he spurted deep inside her, flooding her insides with his thick fluid.

They cleaned themselves up and made their way back to camp, Ronnie had spent intimate time with Javier quite a few times since they first did it so she was getting used to his spontaneousness. She was taken against trees during guard duty, behind the saloon, behind camp, in camp. Anywhere you could imagine they did it if they wanted to.

They walked back into camp and Ronnie gave Javier a kiss before wandering off to the edge camp to sit by the water.

She noticed young Jack playing with a small wooden horse.

“That looks fun” She smiled warmly at the kid.

“I guess so” Jack replied and Ronnie could tell he felt uneasy around her for some reason.

“Miss Ronnie, can I ask you something?” He asked and Ronnie nodded “Will you teach me Spanish?” Ronnie laughed and said “Have you asked Javier that too?” only to have him quickly nod “What did he say?” She asked.

“I said no at the time because I was busy” came a voice from behind them both. Javier. Obviously.

“We’ll teach you little things, unless either of us has time to teach you more” Javier smiled and patted Ronnie on the shoulder before leaving towards the campfire.

Ronnie watched him walk away before turning back to Jack.

“Hola means Hello” and she winked before following Javier.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about a month later and nothing good had happened for the gang since that day.

Arthur was found by Pinkerton agents while out fishing with young Jack and now, along with John and Dutch, Arthur had shot up Valentine, taking out a lot of a man named Leviticus Cornwall’s men.

The gang was traveling to a new camp spot in Lemoyne in a caravan. It was late at night and they were still far from the location.

Ronnie and Javier were sitting in the back of the rear wagon, Javier was fiddling with his guitar strings until he noticed how strange Ronnie was being. She hadn’t spoken to him since they got on the wagon and that was quite a few hours ago.

She was dangling her legs from the back of the wagon and swinging them back and forth, looking at her feet.

Javier put his guitar to one side and carefully moved next to her.

“Mi amor, what’s wrong?” He asked, leaning forward to try and meet her eyes but she turned away and Javier immediately became more concerned. “Amorcito?” he gently turned her head towards him and his heart may have shattered at the sight. A sight he hadn’t seen since that day he saved her from the school bullies. Tears streaming down her face and her eyes glossy.

Javier wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his chest.

“Why are you crying, Ronnie?” He asked, beginning to get upset himself.

Ronnie sniffled and looked up at him.

“If they find you” she balled “they’ll kill you and leave me here alone”

Javier didn’t know what to say, did she really think he’d let that happen?

“That’s not gonna happen, my love. I’m here for you forever and always now. You shouldn’t worry” he desperately tried to calm her down and it seemed to work.

Javier suggested that they rested their eyes until they reached the new camp. They shuffled into the wagon and cuddled up with each other, Ronnie’s legs in Javier’s lap and her head in the crook of his neck.

After a few days in the new camp, Ronnie had settled down again and was doing more chores with the likes of John and Charles, fixing the wagons and chopping wood.

She was, in fact, chopping wood with Charles when Javier came over with a crate in his arms.

“Ay, Ronnie come look at this” he called out. She turned and put down her axe.

“What’s in the box, Jav?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“You’ll see, mi amor” and with that he cracked open the crate to reveal several shiny, new revolvers.

Ronnie’s eyes widened as she looked at them.

Javier reached in and grabbed one, it had a black grip, much like his, that had an eagle carved into it.

“I had the gunsmith in Rhodes fit the grip but I spent a good time carving in out when I went fishing” Javier smiled “I thought it would be a nice present” he said and Ronnie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

“Thank you, thank you!” She squealed and Charles could be heard chuckling behind her.

Ronnie admired the gun in her hands and Charles stood next to her.

“Where’d you get all these guns, Javier?” He asked.

Javier laughed “I stole them from the gunsmith” and he left it there.

“You don’t mean the same gunsmith that you got this from?” Ronnie questioned, holding up her new gun and Javier just laughed again. That meant yes it seemed.

“How’d you do it?” Charles asked.

“Ay, that’s a story for the campfire I think” He chuckled “it’s a long one”

“Of course” Charles smiled and he went back to chopping wood.

A little while later Javier took Ronnie out into the woods, a small distance from Clemens Cove, to practice her aim. She was good with a gun but everyone could use some help every so often.

He stood behind her as she aimed at a small bottle positioned on a rock, he leaned down and whispered to her before instructing her when to shoot.

“Steady…” he said, his low voice rumbling in his throat that sent shivers up Ronnie’s spine making it harder to concentrate. “Now!” He said and Ronnie took the shot, the bottle shattered and seemingly disintegrated in front of her.

Ronnie cheered and kissed Javier with a frivolous passion. That kiss quickly escalated from a “Thank you” to a risque love scene on the outer perimeter of camp.

Ronnie soon found herself pinned to the rock and being fucked roughly by Javier, his hands keeping a bruising hold on her hips as he thrust deep inside her.

“Ay! Tu polla sientes tan bueno!” Ronnie screamed as his head bashed into her cervix.

“Sí? Me siento bien, ¿verdad?” He groaned, pushing into her faster, chasing his approaching orgasm.

Ronnie threw her head back and moaned as Javier continued his merciless assault with his hips slamming into her.

Her moans quickly became whines and pleas for Javier to go faster as she came closer.

“Ay, Sí, Javier!!!” She screamed, her walls clenching around him tightly.

“Oh god! Yes! Viniendo!!” Javier growled as he spurted deep inside her, flooding her insides with his thick fluid.

They cleaned themselves up and made their way back to camp, Ronnie had spent intimate time with Javier quite a few times since they first did it so she was getting used to his spontaneousness. She was taken against trees during guard duty, behind the saloon, behind camp, in camp. Anywhere you could imagine they did it if they wanted to.

They walked back into camp and Ronnie gave Javier a kiss before wandering off to the edge camp to sit by the water.

She noticed young Jack playing with a small wooden horse.

“That looks fun” She smiled warmly at the kid.

“I guess so” Jack replied and Ronnie could tell he felt uneasy around her for some reason.

“Miss Ronnie, can I ask you something?” He asked and Ronnie nodded “Will you teach me Spanish?” Ronnie laughed and said “Have you asked Javier that too?” only to have him quickly nod “What did he say?” She asked.

“I said no at the time because I was busy” came a voice from behind them both. Javier. Obviously.

“We’ll teach you little things, unless either of us has time to teach you more” Javier smiled and patted Ronnie on the shoulder before leaving towards the campfire.

Ronnie watched him walk away before turning back to Jack.

“Hola means Hello” and she winked before following Javier.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronnie woke up next to Javier the next morning and felt slightly different, almost an ill feeling in her stomach.

She looked over her shoulder to see Javier’s sleeping face, the most peaceful sight in her opinion. She carefully got up without waking him and made her way to Pearson’s wagon, grabbing and apple and some coffee too.

She finished her coffee and decided to pay the horses a visit.

Reyez, her horse, was standing beside Boaz. Cute.

She used her knife to slice the apple she grabbed in half, one half for Reyez and the other half for Boaz.

“Good girl” She cooed to her American Standardbred and Boaz nudged her arm, Ronnie looked at him and giggled “You’re a good boy too, Boaz”

“Coddling my horse now?” Came a melodic voice. Javier admired his girl adoring the horses, smoking a cigarette in jeans and his white union suit.

Ronnie stared at him for a moment “You look good” she smiled.

“Why thank you, mi linda” he replied, walking over to kiss her.

She took the cigarette out of Javier’s hand and put it to her own lips.

Javier looked at her curiously “I didn’t know you smoked”

Ronnie nodded, inhaling the smoke deeply and blowing it upwards “Yeah, you just haven’t noticed yet” She smiled, handing it back to him and kissing his cheek then walking off.

Javier watched as she walked off, taking in every detail “Ay, ay, ay” he growled, following her.

Later in the day, Ronnie was called into the house to talk to Dutch, she realized she had never been in the house yet and she noticed something on the wall. It was Javier’s bounty poster. Huh?

She looked at it for a moment and was lost in her own memory of back when she first saw it.

In Mexico, six years after her mother’s death.

“Miss Adler! Hello” Dutch greeted from the other room.

“Hello Dutch” she smiled “what did you want me for?” She asked.

Dutch walked around the table and looked at a map that was on top of it.

“My associates, Arthur and Hosea, and I are planning robbing the bank in Saint Denis and we want your help” He explained and Ronnie gave him a questioning look “Why me?” She said, puzzled.

“Well, I think you need some experience with a big job like this for future reference” He smiled, a rather sinister but amusing smile.

They talked for a while, going over the job and the problems.

The man that took Jack was still a big problem too but they didn’t know how to deal with him yet.

When they were finished, Ronnie walked back to wall where Javier’s poster was and stared at it a little longer. All the horrible memories of Mexico, the bullies, Javier’s disappearance, her mother.

She jumped when someone touched her on the shoulder.

“You okay there, chica?” Javier asked, his eyes worried when he looked at her face “I didn’t mean to scare you”

“No! I was just thinking, Javi, I promise” She lied.

The day went on and Ronnie had gone into Saint Denis to explore. She’d never been in a fully developed city before so she was curious.

Javier was with her too but he said he was going to take care of something first, so Ronnie walked around the town square for a while before Javier returned, holding something behind his back.

“What do you have?” She asked, laughing and eyeing him carefully.

“I think you should find out” He grinned, placing something, wrapped in brown paper, in her arms.

She looked at him, he was still grinning madly and that made her uneasy. What was he planning?

She untied the string on top of the package and removed the paper.

She was greeted with the bright white and red fabric inside.

“What is it?” She asked, laughing and looking at Javier who was still grinning.

Javier picked it up and it unraveled. Revealing a long, patterned serape.

“J-Javier? Wha- Why?” She stuttered, marvelling at her gift, her eyes shifting quickly between it and Javier.

“I heard you say how much you missed your old one” He smiled and he lifted it over her head, wrapping it over her shoulder, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek afterwards.

“Mi Mexicana amor” he gushed “Ahora las personas sabrán”

They stayed in Saint Denis that night, in a fancy hotel room. Ronnie was still getting that strange feeling in her stomach but she didn’t know why. Maybe she was coming down with something.


	10. Chapter 10

Javier and Ronnie returned to camp the next day and discovered that Bronte had been taken care of. After setting the gang up on the robbery of the trolley station.

Javier went off to talk to John who was at the campfire but Ronnie went searching for Arthur.

When she found him he was talking to Mary-beth.

“Hola” she smiled at the two.

“Ronnie! Hi” Mary-beth said happily, Arthur turned and looked at the, much shorter, girl.

“Hello, Miss Adler, how are you?” He asked, putting a cigarette to his lips.

“I’m fine, thank you, Mr Morgan” She smiled “So what happened with Bronte?”

Arthur threw his cigarette down and ashed it in the dirt. “We kidnapped him and Dutch got real angry, fed him to a goddamn alligator” he explained.

“Shit” Ronnie said with wide eyes “I didn’t know he’d do that kinda stuff” she said and Arthur huffed.

“He doesn’t, I’m afraid he’s losing it” he sighed.

Ronnie left and had to think for a while, she saw that Javier wasn’t with John anymore so she asked him where he went.

“John, where’d Javi go?” She questioned and John pointed to the house “he went in there to talk to Dutch, apparently we’re moving on the bank tomorrow”

Ronnie wandered over to the house and went inside, there was Javier standing with Bill and Charles, talking to Dutch.

“Ah, Miss Adler! Just the person I wanted to see!” He said enthusiastically, gesturing wildly towards her.

Ronnie stepped forward, Bill, Charles and Javier looking at her.

“Hola, amor” Javier whispered.

“Miss Adler, do you have any experience with bank vaults and combination safes?” Dutch asked.

“Yes actually, I robbed an army payroll train once and I had to crack safes” she said, completely barren of any importance to what she just said. The men were all looking at her, even Javier.

“How old are ya again?” Bill asked but was quickly cut off by Dutch.

“Wonderful! You’ll be fine!”

They went over the plan and everyone was assigned a job.

The next morning was the big day.

The gang were all dressed up and had wagons prepared.

Javier and Ronnie rode in the same wagon, talking to each other about the future now they would have all this money to be able to run away and be free from the law.

On the journey Dutch was making sure everyone knew what they were doing. Abigail and Hosea went on ahead to get prepared for the distraction.

When they all arrived at the bank they waited for the distraction before they moved.

An explosion erupted in the buildings just a short distance from the bank and the gang charged in, they all had masks so no one could identify them.

Ronnie was told to crack the safes while the gang controlled the crowd and watched the doors.

Ronnie cracked every safe in a matter of seconds and grabbed all the money in there. And there was lots of it too.

She emerged from the vault with the bags of cash and Dutch’s eyes sparkled.

“We’re rich folks!!” He yelled.

There was a sudden call of his name.

“Dutch!” Came a nasty sounding voice from outside “Get out here!” It continued.

Arthur looked out into the street and saw the Pinkertons along with the agent that found him and Jack and came to camp. Agent Milton. But there was another problem, he had caught Hosea.

“This is not good” Ronnie heard Javier say, she quickly retreated to his side and he grabbed her hand “Whatever happens, mi amor, I’ll be with you”

The Pinkertons we’re yelling at Dutch and he was yelling back, desperately trying to make a deal with them.

Ronnie beared to look out the window and she immediately wished she hadn’t.

Agent Milton shot Hosea in the back and he promptly fell down on the cobbles of the road. Dead.

“No!!” Arthur roared and everyone started shooting.

The shooting went on and on and the agents kept coming. She had been so immersed in the fighting she didn’t notice Arthur planting dynamite on the far wall, when it exploded she was caught off guard and looked away. A bullet hit her in the stomach and she fell to the floor.

“Ronnie!” Javier screamed, crouching down and lifting her up. He helped her to the ladder that the gang all climbed up but she stopped him, “I can’t climb up there” Javier’s eyes glazed over “I won’t leave you! Not again!”

“You have to” she said “I’ll act like an innocent they don’t know I’m here, remember?” She smiled, clutching her stomach. Javier had a sudden memory that he hid her from the agents when they came to camp, so yeah, they didn’t know.

“Go, my love, I’ll see you back at camp” He smiled, kissing her passionately before running for the ladder.

Ronnie ran down the alley and was met with agents, they aimed their weapons at her but she put her hands up “Help me, I was caught in the crossfire, I’ve been shot, please help”

The agents put their guns down and two of them helped her get to the doctor. When they got there the agents instructed her to go inside and they left, running back towards the bank.

When they were out of sight she whistled for Reyes and she came running. She mounted her horse and groaned in pain, she needed to back to camp and have Miss Grimshaw tend to her rather than a doctor. Who would probably rip her stomach out instead of the bullet.

She got back to camp and the girls all ran to her.

“Miss Grimshaw come quick, Miss Adler’s been shot!” Tilly cried.

She was soon resting on a spare cot that was set up in Javier’s tent, Miss Grimshaw had removed the bullet and cauterized the wound.

She looked at Miss Grimshaw who had a worried look on her face.

“What is it Miss Grimshaw?” Ronnie asked “I’m going to be okay right?”

“You will be but I’m not sure about someone else dearie” she said.

What was she talking about? Ronnie was the only one injured. Could she be referring to Javier, who hadn’t come back yet?

“What do you mean?” Ronnie asked, slightly scared now.

“When was the last time you and Javier were ‘together’?” She asked and Ronnie was surprised by her forwardness.

“Couple of days ago why?”

“Have you been feeling sick? Thrown up in the morning?” Miss Grimshaw continued.

“Yes a few times I just figured I ate something bad” she shrugged “which wouldn’t be hard with Pearson’s cooking” she laughed.

“This is not the time to be jokin’ young lady, I have a very strong feeling you may be pregnant” She said with a stone face.

What? Pregnant? She couldn’t be, did Javier want this? Where is he?!

Ronnie sat on the porch of the house with Mary-beth and Tilly.

“What’s Javier gonna say?” Tilly asked and Ronnie sighed “I have no idea. I would love a family with him but we haven’t talked about it yet” she said.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it, wherever he is” Mary-beth smiled, hugging her arm over Ronnie’s shoulders.

A few hours past and still no sign of Javier. Did he already know and he left her? Or was he dead.

Ronnie paced around Shady Belle but it wasn’t bringing him back.

“Everyone!” Came a familiar voice, more specifically, her sister. “We need to move camp and fast” Sadie announced from the porch. Miss Grimshaw and Pearson started packing up and soon they were traveling. They found a spot in the swamps called Lakay. It was even more humid there and run down. But there were buildings to sleep in so that was a bonus.

A few days went by and then weeks. Ronnie was returning from a hunting trip and unloading the deer she had killed when someone called out behind her.

A horse was approaching so she quickly grabbed her rifle and pointed it at the stranger.

“Who are you?!” She asked.

“I hope you never point a gun at me again, mi amor” The stranger said.

Javier! He was alive and he was here! She dropped the gun and ran to him, he jumped down from the horse and ran towards her also.

They hugged each other tightly and kissed.

“I missed you so much” Ronnie cried.

“Ay, me too” he smiled.

Then Micah returned, sadly. Then Arthur, then Dutch and then Bill.

But shortly after Bill arrived, so did the Pinkertons.

Bullets we’re flying and people were yelling. The building was on fire and the gang was overrun.

Arthur and Sadie managed to clear them out and a decision to move again was made.

North, this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were going to shit.

Dutch was losing his marbles. Micah was more of an asshole than ever and Arthur was sick. Really sick.

Ronnie was told about Lenny’s death, the whole gang was falling apart.

But somehow, Javier was failing to see it the same way.

Every five seconds the word ‘Loyalty’ would come out of his mouth and everyone was near sick of it.

Ronnie was walking around camp when she heard John and Javier snapping at each other.

“Shut up, the pair of you!” Ronnie screamed standing between them. They both looked at her and then left.

Arthur came over to her and saw her crying, he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and comforted her.

“It’s alright there, Ronnie” he said but he was suddenly yanked away from her roughly.

“Get your hands off my woman” Javier snarled at him and Arthur just sighed and walked away.

Ronnie turned around to face Javier and glared at him “What the hell’s wrong with you!?” She growled “Why are you suddenly such an asshole?” He looked at her strangely, she could see in his eyes that he was fighting something deep inside him but every time the darker Javier broke through and just shrugged or snapped at her.

He turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

“Javier, please talk to me” she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes again and she saw the look on his face change very briefly before turning back into the same scowl he’d been baring since they moved and he pulled his arm out of her grip and stormed off. She had to tell him that she was pregnant but how could she when he was like this? He would most definitely kill her or just hit her until the baby was dead and make her live with it since he seemed like he loved torturing her.

Ronnie fell to her knees and cried and Javier himself faultered in his step when he heard her choking sobs but however hard he tried to fight himself and turn around, he couldn’t.

The girls came over to pick her up and calm her down.

A few hours past and she sat by the edge of camp looking down at the river. She heard more arguing between Dutch and Arthur and made the quick decision to go fishing for a while.

She packed her stuff and wandered down to the riverside where she was shocked to find Javier who was coincidentally fishing also.

He turned on hearing her footsteps on the grass and his eyes widened.

Nothing was said as Ronnie stared at him.

Javier opened his mouth to speak but Ronnie dropped her fishing rod and ran away from him. As Javier watched her run his heart tore in half and he threw the fishing rod down, snapping it in two when it hit the rock beside his feet.

He huffed and sat down, then he did something you may not have been able to imagine Javier doing, he covered his face in his hands and cried. He scolded himself over and over. “Eres estúpido idiota, te has convertido en su peor pesadilla!”

Ronnie heard that, she had only run behind the tree that was a short distance away from him, but any distance was good and also bad. She heard him finally break through his own evil forcefield but she never knew how much he blamed himself.

She knew there was two different Javiers fighting inside one but the horrible, faulty, loyal one was winning over the soft-hearted, caring, loving one.

She walked up behind him and listened to him cry before choking out his name quietly.

“Javier” he immediately stood up and wiped his face, trying effortlessly to fake the scowl again but Ronnie saw through it.

“What?!” He roared, in a vague attempt to seem angry but his voice cracked and he broke again.

“Javier…” She sighed and wiped the tears from his cheek.

“I-, You-”

“I know, mi amor” she said and hugged him, knowing she had reached the broken, pained man beneath the rough exterior.

“I’m so sorry” he sniffled quietly, hiding his face in her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks had passed and Javier had been changing again. Worst of all Ronnie saw him whispering with Micah, of all people.

“What the fuck is this?” She snapped at them “you and Micah? Are you serious? This is the same guy who calls you a greaser nearly every day and clearly has no respect for and you’re here conspiring with him?!” She hissed.

“Ronnie, please this is a private conversation that Javier and I are having so could you please excuse yourself?” Micah snarled. Ronnie turned on her heel and stormed away. She thought she had broken through to Javier and he’d be okay but no, she was back to square one and she’d had enough.

Ronnie marched to her and Javier’s shared tent and grabbed her stuff.

She started packing it on to Reyez and when she went back to the tent to grab the last of her belongings, Javier saw what she was doing.

“Mi amor… que estas haciendo?” He asked in a hurt tone that she knew was bullshit.

“I’m leaving, I’m sick of trying to help you since you won’t help yourself” she growled grabbing the last of her stuff.

“Where are you gonna go?” He questioned, following her to her horse, quite a few of the gang were looking at them now.

She tied the last of her things to Reyez and turned around.

“I’m going back to México, so if you ever have the cojones to return, I’ll be living in the mountains” she said “If you can ever leave this… god-awful group of delinquents that you call a family” and with that said she mounted her horse.

Javier grabbed her hand before she could leave.

“Lo siento, querida. I will find you” he said and Ronnie could see tears forming in his eyes and she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“I hope you do, I’ll need you”

Without another word she spurred Reyez forward and left Javier standing there, angry and upset with himself and others.

He turned around to see everyone staring at him and he roared at them.

“What the fuck are you all looking at?! Huh?!” but what’s really sad is Ronnie heard that and she stopped in her tracks. Even though she was already out of sight of Beaver Hollow she already felt bad but she had to leave.

Wether she told him or not.

~~~

A year later~

~~~

The new century had arrived and it was rough. Ronnie was barely surviving alone with no real help from the environment she was living in. She went back to Mexico and lived, away from people and politics, in the mountains.

However, she wasn’t completely alone. She had a small baby boy to look after now. She loved her son with all her being but the heart-wrenching thing was that he resembled his father so much.

As much as she still loved Javier when she left him and how much she still loved him now, it hurt to think about him and what could of happened to him. It had been a long enough time since she’d seen him and then gang can’t still be together anymore after all that.

She picked her son up to feed him when she heard someone call her name.

Her head snapped up towards the window. She secured her baby in her arms and walked to the door.

When she opened it her heart broke and patched itself up all at once.

There was Javier, riding Boaz with a small, sad smile on his face.

“Javier?” She said.

“Mi amor” he smiled and jumped off his horse and ran to her but he froze.

“What is that?” He asked, eyeing the bundle in her arms.

Ronnie looked at him and smiled

“It’s your son”


	13. Chapter 13

“My son? My son?” Javier stuttered “When- what?”

Ronnie laughed and nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she looked between Javier and her- their baby.

She was going to look up at Javier again but before she lifted her head she was wrapped up in a warm, loving embrace from the arms she missed so much.

A choked sob left Ronnie’s throat and Javier looked down at her.

“Mi amor. ¿Que pasa?” He asked, looking her deep in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I never told you, Javi” she sniffled.

Javier pulled her in again, careful not to squish the infant in between them, and comforted her “You were right to keep it from me. I did not deserve this for how I treated you” He growled, quietly; angry at himself.

“Are you going to introduce me to our son or not?” Javier laughed, Ronnie giggled and lead him inside the house.

They sat down on the bed and cuddled the baby together.

“What did you call him?” Javier asked, looking down at the child’s innocent face.

“Ortega. Ortega, Javier, Adler” Ronnie smiled, reveling in the look on Javier’s face as he took in the information.

“You named him after me?” He almost squealed, wide eyed “After all I did?”

Ronnie laughed “Yes. It didn’t change the fact that you’re still his father”

The couple talked and cooed at each other and the baby for a long time before Ronnie put Ortega to bed.

She came back to the bed and sat next to Javier, who’s hand gripped hers gently.

“I’m forever sorry for how I treated you, querida” Javier whispered, kissing her temple.

“Let me show you that I love you” He said, turning to face her, his hands on both sides of her legs.

“Sí, Javier” She said in a breathy voice, leaning into his lips and letting him lay her down.

Javier’s nimble fingers unbuttoned her bandito pants and slid them down her legs. Even though there was a fireplace and it was heating the house, the air hitting her private parts made her shiver.

“I’ll warm you up, mi linda” Javier chuckled, nipping at her neck with his teeth.

After a short time, Javier had removed her frilly top and his own.

Their chests were pressed together as they moaned into each other’s mouths, Javier’s fingers gently circling Ronnie’s pearl and Ronnie rubbing her knee into Javier’s crotch.

Javier hastily removed his dark jeans and went back to biting and sucking at her neck.

He positioned himself at her opening and pushed in slowly, earning a deep moan, dripping in want, from Ronnie’s throat.

“Ah, fuck. You’re tighter than I remember… How did you squeeze that little baby out?” Javier half groaned, half laughed.

“It wasn’t easy” Ronnie laughed in unison before Javier fully seated himself in her walls and she moaned, feeling an almost identical stretch from when they first made love.

Javier began thrusting slowly, watching his cock slide in and out of her, coated in wetness. He rolled his hips harder and Ronnie squeaked, feeling him hit her cervix.

“There’s the good spot” Javier growled, looking her in the eye devilishly, pivoting his hips to hit that exact spot again and again.

Ronnie arched her back, drowning in the ecstasy of Javier ramming into her good spot repeatedly. A high pitched moan leaving her lips every time.

“I’ve missed you, so much” Javier whispered, kissing her ear.

Ronnie wrapped her legs around his waist “Ja-Javi-e-er… I’m gonna…” before she could finish her sentence a wave of pleasure washed over her as she came around him.

Her tight, pulsating walls squeezing and contracting around him sent him over the edge. A deep, gravelly moan erupting from his chest as he pushed in all the way and spurted inside her. A thick amount of cum filling her, the result of a year of waiting.

They both took a few minutes to come down, Javier kissing her neck softly.

Afterwards, Javier chuckled.

“Let’s see if we end up with another” followed by a smile “but I’ll be here for you next time… Forever”


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few weeks since Javier returned and Ronnie’s life became less burdening.

He looked after the baby while Ronnie went into town to get goods. They still weren’t sure if Javier was still a wanted man in the country, there had been several changes in power since he first fled but there was no certifying it.

Ronnie snapped the reins of the wagon, driving through the dry lands of Diez Coronas, even though she wasn’t transporting anything, she was nervous that bandits might ambush her. She didn’t want to meet the same fate as her father.

When she got closer to town she relaxed a little, watching the iguanas, that were lying in the road, scatter as she approached them.

She soon heard the whistle and the chugging of a train coming towards her. She could see it in the distance, likely coming to a stop at the same town she was.

“I can’t believe they finished it” she said to herself watching the train. She remembered hearing stories of the train tracks being built in the east when she was young, reading it in newspapers too.

“I never thought I’d see it” she smiled.

She rolled the wagon into the small trading post and stopped outside the general store.

“Ay, buenas días, chica” said a man, Ronnie rolled her eyes but smiled at the him.

“Buenas días, señor” she replied, trying to close the conversation before it got out of hand but unfortunately Ronnie knew exactly where this was going.

“A señorita like you shouldn’t be working like this” he grinned. Oh boy.

Ronnie ignored him and entered the store. She ordered everything and got the wagon loaded. When she left the store again, to finally leave, she was greeted by the man again.

“Tu bonita, chica” he smirked.

Ronnie sighed “Gracias, señor”

She attempted to climb onto the wagon but the man stopped her “Let me drive you home, querida” he grinned “I wouldn’t want you getting attacked”

“No thank you, señor, I made it here alone, I’m sure I will manage” She smiled, politely.

“Only if you’re sure, mi amor” He chuckled.

“Quite sure” Ronnie sighed, she clambered onto the wagon and whipped the reins, trying to get away from the town as fast as possible.

She was passing through Diez Coronas again when she got a sudden uneasy feeling, looking up at the old fort on the cliff side.

El Presidio.

The fort that was used as a hideout by the bandits that killed her father, the bandits that her school bullies joined.

She hurried the horses along and up the mountainside, bac towards the house.

When she reached the small forest area that the house was surrounded by she sighed in relief.

She thought for sure that the strange man in town would have followed her.

It was not the first time men had flirted with her when she went to town but they normally backed off when they saw her child, who she had to take with her every time, which scared the life out of her.

Now Javier was back and looking after Ortega while she was gone, she could relax.

Ronnie parked the wagon and untied the horses.

“Javier! I could use some help out here” she called towards the house. The front door opened and Javier came out.

“Don’t yell so loud, you’ll wake Ortega” He playfully scolded.

The couple unloaded the wagon and took everything inside.

“I’m so happy, mi amor” Javier smiled.

“Why, Javi?” Ronnie laughed, enjoying the goofy smile on his face.

“I’m living my dream life with my dream woman and my child that my dream woman gave birth to” He gushed, taking Ronnie’s hands in his and she giggled

“I’m glad you feel the same, mi amor”


	15. Chapter 15

Javier and Ronnie had spent some time on the house in between looking after their son.

They had organised a small enclosure for the horses and the two cows that Ronnie had before.

The chickens still ran around where they pleased but they now had a hut to sleep in.

Javier was working outside in the sweltering heat with his shirt off, hammering a fence post into the ground, when he was approached by Ronnie who had a baby in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Javier noticed her and smiled, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Hola, querida” he said, leaning on the new fence post.

“You’ve been busy” Ronnie laughed, admiring the new fence posts that were lined up at the side of the house.

“That I have. Has little Tiger been keeping you busy too?” Javier asked, taking the cup from her hand and motioning to Ortega.

Javier had already found a nickname for his son and he’d barely been back a month, although to Ronnie it seemed longer. Almost like they never split.

“Ay, of course he has” Ronnie smiled, grabbing and gently shaking the little baby’s hand.

A string of giggles and incoherent babbles came out of the infant’s mouth when his father started tickling him.

This is what Javier wanted all along. After he was forced to abandon his family he wanted to start another to fill it’s place and he thought that’s what the gang would have been, but he was wrong.

For years he couldn’t think about anything other than Mexico and Ronnie herself and now he has them both, and his own child!

“I still can’t believe this is real. I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and it’s all been a dream” Ronnie laughed.

Javier smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

“I hope it isn’t, but, if it is, we’d better make the most of it” He said.

Later in the day Javier took Ronnie to go sit by the cliff edge.

They sat together, Ronnie’s head on Javi’s shoulder and baby Ortega in their arms.

It had only been a little while, the sun had barely gone beneath the horizon and Ronnie had fallen asleep with Ortega.

Javier gave a slight chuckle and picked them both up.

He carefully carried them both back to the house and walked inside, putting them gently down on the bed.

He took his boots off and climbed into bed beside them.

He laid a light kiss onto Ronnie’s cheek and Ortega’s nose.

“Buenos noches, mi familia” Javier said, smiling like mad before settling down and sleeping also.

When Ronnie woke she had Ortega on her chest and Javier by her side, his face next to hers, snoring quietly.

A smile fitted onto her lips and she kissed Javier’s forehead as he slept. He had bags under his eyes and exhaustion painted across his face from all the work he had been doing over the past couple weeks.

A small babble was heard and Ronnie lifted her head so see Ortega had woken up and was gazing at his father’s sleeping face, he reached towards him and made small grabbing motions.

Ronnie admired the scene before picking Ortega up.

She undid her shirt and let Ortega feed from her breast.

“I thought I was the only one allowed to do that?” Said the familiar melody that was Javier’s voice.

He was laid down on his back staring up at her.

Ronnie giggled “Well that was true, back when we didn’t have a child to look after”

“Ay, that’s true” He smiled, lifting himself up and got out of bed, giving Ronnie a kiss before he left.

Javier dug through the pantry, that was now full thanks to the trip Ronnie took into town a while back, to find himself something for breakfast before he went back to working again.

He came back to the bed and sat next to Ronnie with an apple and some bread.

He watched as Ronnie fed Ortega. Still marveling at his small, but still very real, family.

A few hours later Ronnie came out to see Javier who was milking the cows.

“Javier…” She said, nervousness in her tone.

He stopped what he was doing and got up to face her.

“What is wrong, mi amor?” He asked.

Ronnie held his hand and looked him in the eye, still uneasy about what she was going to say.

“Uh… We’re gonna need to start bringing in more money, I was barely managing before but with you here it’s more to provide for” she sighed “We need to do something”

“I’m sorry, my love. I forgot. I will have to be careful going into town though, I do not know if I’m still a wanted man” He said.

They both soon forgot about it and went back to their work but the next day would be different.

The first time Javier Escuella would venture into the hostile lands of his home country in 7 years.


	16. Chapter 16

Javier and Ronnie woke up early the next day. Preparing the horses and wagon for the long trip to Chuparosa so Javier could get a job.

Ronnie sat on the driver’s box next to Javier with Ortega wrapped up in her poncho that Javi had bought her ages ago.

They both made sure to secure everything at the house before they left.

Javier spurred the horses on down the mountain.

The Mexican sun burning down on them but at least they knew their skin wouldn’t be affected.

Young Ortega still needed to be protected though.

“I seriously doubt they still want your head, Javi. It’s been 7 years, the government regime has changed 3 times. I don’t think you have anything to worry about” She smiled, nudging his arm.

Javier chuckled “You might be right, but I’m still cautious”

They kept travelling through the desert and then a town was visible on top of the hill.

“There she is. Chuparosa” Ronnie smiled “I have never actually been into Chuparosa but I’ve ridden past it before”

Javier hummed “It’s an okay place, I used to go there to meet other rebels. It’s probably changed a lot” He said, grimacing slightly at the memory of the old days.

“Wait…” Javi said “Who is in power now?”

Ronnie looked at him “I can’t remember, but I know his lowlife henchman’s name is De Santa”

Javier’s eyes widened when she mentioned that name.

“What’s wrong?” Ronnie asked, panicked.

“De Santa was the name of the man I killed before I was forced to flee. This De Santa has to be his brother” he explained, shaking slightly, now the fear had returned to him.

“Javi, it’ll be okay. After all this time he would have forgotten” Ronnie said, trying to calm him down.

“I’m scared, Ronnie” he said, voice cracking a little.

“You’ll be fine” She said “I’m here, and so is Ortega” and with that she kissed his cheek.

They continued across the scorching lands until they reached Chuparosa.

The town was quiet and peaceful.

“Hasn’t changed much” Javier said, looking around.

“You would know” Ronnie quipped, laughing lightly.

Javier got off the wagon and helped her down.

“How’s Ortega?” Javier asked, taking the small child from her arms.

“He’s fine. Slept the whole way” Ronnie smiled.

“He really is a gift, y'know” He whispered, brushing hair out of Ronnie’s face “just like you”

“You’re such a sap!” Ronnie laughed, slapping Javier’s arm playfully.

“But you love me” Javier replied, a sly smirk on his face.

“You’re lucky I do” Ronnie snorted before walking away towards the town’s post office,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Javier asked the post office clerk if there were any jobs going but to his dismay, nothing.

“Señor, por favor? My wife and I need a source of income, we have a child to look after” Javier said.

Ronnie’s eyes widened when she heard Javier call her his wife, did he mean that?

“Lo siento, señor, yo tiene nada” the post office clerk said and Javier sighed turning back to Ronnie and walking out of the post office with her.

“I’m sorry, mi amor, it doesn’t look promising” he said, defeated.

“There’s always Escalera” Ronnie suggested, watching the nervous expression on his face.

“I- I don’t know” He said.

Ronnie took his hand and guided him back to the wagon.

“I’ll drive this time” she said.


	17. Chapter 17

After trying to find Javier a job in Chuparosa and being unsuccessful, Ronnie was now driving their wagon towards the town of Escalera.

Both Ronnie and Javier were born and raised in Escalera and that made it painful to go back to, Javier and Ronnie’s parents were all dead and buried there which made it even worse.

The hooves of Boaz and Reyez galloped on the burning sands as they pulled the wagon.

“I know why you don’t want to go to Escalera” Ronnie said, prompting Javier to turn to her and look strangely.

“There are many reasons why I don’t want to go to Escalera” He argued, his voice shaking in fear.

“Yes, but the main one is because you’re afraid of being confronted, not by the government, but by your mother” She whispered.

Ronnie knew that Javier’s mother meant everything to him and Ronnie also knew she was long dead, just like hers.

“Javier, I know how you feel. Hell, I lost my mother when I was 12 and I never knew my father!” She said.

Javier grunted and looked off in the distance “Well my father was a drunk, so that much doesn’t matter”

Ronnie sighed, she snapped the reins and the horses continued to run.

Soon after they could see the mansion that belonged to the president on top of a cliff.

Escalera would be a prime part in Javier’s information if someone wanted to find him but Ronnie was right, wasn’t she?

It’d been so long since then that no one would even know him anymore.

He hadn’t seen a single wanted poster of him anywhere and that was a good sign.

Ronnie pulled the wagon to a stop outside Escalera and looked at Javier, who was gazing around lovingly at the sight of his old home but there was hurt in his eyes.

She gently grabbed one of his hands, that wasn’t holding onto their child, and held it reassuringly. Javier looked her in the eye and smiled.

They both got off the wagon and walked through the town together.

Ronnie was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to look at something.

Javier pointed up at the house on the second level of buildings.

Of course, Escalera means ‘Stairs’ in Spanish and it’s called that because of the levels of steps between different houses.

The houses that were higher up were more expensive because they were closer to the presidential house.

Javier lived on the second level when he was a kid but Ronnie grew up at the base of the hill.

“My house…” Javier said, starstruck, almost surprised to see it still standing.

Ronnie turned back to where she was looking before. Her house. In the corner and at the bottom of the steps.

“And mine too” she sighed, noticing it’s tattered state.

Javier saw her emotion change as she looked at her old home.

“Want to go visit someone?” He asked, grabbing her hand, Ronnie knew what he meant and followed him.

They walked until they found themselves at the graveyard, both soon noticed that their parents were all buried next to each other.

“There they are” Ronnie said bluntly, trying to hold back tears. She looked at Javier through the corner of her watery eyes and saw that he was tearing up too.

She turned and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder, Javier returned this motion and sobbed into Ronnie’s neck.

It had been far too long since either of them had been in their home town but now they were there and standing over their parents graves, really drove the hurt deep.

They soon fixed themselves and went back to just staring at the graves.

“I-” Javier started but didn’t, or couldn’t, finish his sentence. Ronnie nodded against his shoulder and looked down at Ortega, still cuddled in her old poncho, who was awake and looking around.

“Well. I think we may have woken someone” Ronnie sniffed, still coming down from her sobs.

The small infant grabbed towards Javier’s hair and his chin.

“I’m sorry mi hijo” he whispered “we did not mean to wake you”

Ronnie giggled, “Look mamá, you finally meet your grandson” she said and Javier laughed too, “Sí, madre. Soy un padre” he smiled.

They stayed there for a few more minutes before heading off towards the post office.

“Hello, sir” the, surprisingly American, clerk grinned.

“Hola, señor, Do you have any jobs available?” Javier asked, crossing his fingers behind his back desperately “My wife and I really need some money” he continued.

There! He did it again! Is he leading Ronnie on or does he really want that?

For the time being Ronnie chose to ignore it again.

“Well, we don’t have any regular jobs available” the clerk said and Javier hanged his head and sighed “but we do have a few 'requests’ as I like to call them” the clerk continued.

Javier looked up immediately, almost snapping his neck, “What?” He asked.

The clerk pointed to the wall behind them, that was littered in posters.

“If bounty hunting is your thing, then please, be my guest”


	18. Chapter 18

Javier looked at the posters on the wall.

“Javier, no! You cannot put your life on the line for money! We’ll find something else” Ronnie demanded.

“What else?! We’ve been everywhere and there’s nothing!” He snapped, the desperation he was feeling was now taking a dark turn and Ronnie could see the old, Beaver Hollow Javier coming through but something changed.

“No.” Javier growled, staring down at the ground shortly before meeting Ronnie’s frightened eyes.

“Mi amor, I’m sorry. But… I was a bounty hunter, as well as a revolutionary, for a short time before I had to run away” He said, gesturing softly to avoid frightening her more from that dark outburst.

Ronnie was hesitant. She looked down at Ortega who had gone back to sleep and then looked back to Javier.

“If you’re sure you know what you’re doing… Then fine”

Javier’s face exploded into a smile and he kissed her hard but passionately on the lips, almost knocking her backwards.

“Gracias” He grinned.

As the day drew to a close and they were on their way home, Javier took out the wanted poster he had taken from the post office.

It was a man named Carlos Kenzo, an outlaw who had recently robbed a nunery and murdered a salesman in Chuparosa.

“What a scumbag” Javier grunted putting the poster back into his jacket pocket.

“Why did you leave without telling me?” Ronnie asked.

Javier turned to her with one eyebrow raised.

“I- hmph” He mumbled, not being able to think for a moment.

“I didn’t want you to know because I was scared you’d come looking for me and in turn getting yourself hurt or killed” He sighed, a painful memory locked into his mind.

He remembered saddling his horse in the middle of the night to head off to the rebels outpost to the east but before he left he looked towards Ronnie’s house and prayed for her.

“Mi querida amiga, no llores para mí”

Javier snapped back to the present and looked at Ronnie who was still driving the wagon in silence.

“I’m sorry” Javier said and Ronnie just sat silent

“Don’t be. I’m glad you did what you did, it was a means to keep me safe like you always did”

Javier smiled and kissed her cheek “And I’m glad you see it that way because that’s what I intended”

Shortly after they arrived home, Javier was looking closely at Ronnie’s horse, Reyez.

“Ay, has Reyez gotten fatter?” He chuckled, patting the horses stomach.

Ronnie laughed, and looked at her horse also.

“I don’t think so, I’ve fed her the same mix of carrots and hay her entire life”

Javier eyed the horse again then noticed Boaz coming over to them.

“Hola, caballo” He smiled, raising his hand to pet his steed but to his surprise the stallion nipped at his arm.

“AY!” He exclaimed, snatching his arm back and glaring at the horse angrily.

Ronnie stifled a laughed and Javier’s angry gaze swapped to her and she instantly quietened down.

“He’s never done that to me before, we raised him and he’s never done it. I don’t understand” Javier said in a questioning tone.

“But… don’t you remember what his mother did when we tried to pet him?” Ronnie asked.

Javier thought for a second then gasped, eyes blown wide as the realisation hit him.

“You don’t mean?” He whispered and saw Ronnie nod, an unspoken understanding being reached between them.

“I’m pretty sure Reyez is pregnant.”


	19. Chapter 19

“You think that Boaz?…” Ronnie gasped, watching Javier nod. Well, now they’d have another baby to look after.

“We’ll have to name it too.” Javier chuckled to which Ronnie rolled her eyes jokingly.

“Well that’s your job then, I named the baby.” She quipped, following it up with a small laugh.

“Something in Spanish though.” Javier stated, looking at both horses and running through many names for the foal in his head.

“What about Paraíso?” He asked, Ronnie just laughed,

“Let’s wait until it’s born first, huh?”

It had been a few weeks afterwards and Javier had been racking in the coin with his bounties, he also found out about his status in Mexico, turns out he was very much forgotten about there, which, in a way, was nice but also, ouch, all that rebelling to be forgotten like that. Although rumour had most likely spread that he was long dead anyhow.

Over time, the small family had been advancing quickly. Baby Ortega seemed to be growing up incredibly quickly, his incoherent babbles becoming very close to actual words but still far from them. Javier and Ronnie had been building and repairing things on their secluded little farm, all in all, life was great.

With the life he had now, Javier had enough time to think, about himself, his son, the future with Ronnie. Which reminded him that he needed to do something but he’d still wait for the moment.

He was watching Ronnie feed the small group of chickens, and wondering why the one rooster, named pollo, always followed her around, she did often dote on the little chicken and he was kind of spoilt but nevertheless, Javier still enjoyed watching her love the animals from the window as he prepared their evening meal. Who knew Javier Escuella could cook?

From the handmade crib in the corner of the room came a cry and like a flash of lightning, Ronnie was inside the house and tending to Ortega, Javier admired her motherly instinct, impressed at himself also, for being such a good father.

Once their precious baby was settled down, fed and asleep, Javier offered to take Ronnie on a small walk around their farm, to see what they had built together as a family.

“This place has shaped up nicely, although, it did cost us a pretty penny.” Javier remembered something when she mentioned the money he supposedly used to by supplies to fix the farm up but he would worry about it later.

“Mi amor, I’m so proud of you, of us, for creating something so perfect.” He smiled, taking her hand. Ronnie’s face would’ve cracked if she smiled any wider at his words.

They continued to walk, through the small vegetable garden at the side of the house, until they reached the door again.

Ronnie went to step inside but was stopped abruptly by Javier’s grip on her hand, gently pulling her back towards him.

Her eyes bolted wide open when he reached in his pocket, pulled out a small box, and got down on one knee

“Mi amor, I have something to ask you…”


	20. Chapter 20

Ronnie’s mouth was agape and her eyes blown wide open, gazing upon Javier down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

“Ronnie Adler, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?” He asked, both fear and happiness in his eyes as he held the ring up to her, awaiting her answer.

Ronnie clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud, she nodded vigorously and Javier took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger before he kissed her lips passionately.

He held her close and they both cried in joy, finally together forever.

Javier lifted her up and took her inside the house, laying her down gently on the bed and kissing her neck softly. “Te amo, amorcito, Gracias.” Javier whispered, slowly grinding into her thigh. Ronnie hissed at the building sensation in her core.

“Oh, Javier, I love you!” Ronnie moaned, gripping his shoulders tight.

The pair spent the night together, passionately loving each other and reveling in their union.

Ronnie stirred in the night when she felt Javier’s warmth leave her side, she woke up when she heard Ortega crying. She hadn’t even gotten out of bed when she noticed Javier tending to the small child.

Javier saw her getting up and went over to her.

“No, mi amor, you don’t have to get up.” He whispered, stroking her cheek and kissing her softly, “He’s asleep again now.”

Ronnie sighed, leaning into his touch. “Go back to sleep, mi querida.” He smiled, letting her cuddled up beside him.

When the sun rose in the morning, Ronnie woke up to find Javier had already gotten up, she assumed he was outside with the animals so she brushed off his absence and went to make herself some breakfast.

She had only just sat down when Javier opened the door, a bright smile on his face.

“Mi amor, I have a job!” He announced, making Ronnie smiled at his news.

“Javi, that’s great! What is it?” She asked, beaming with pride.

“I joined the army!” He replied, “We’ll be safe now.”


	21. Chapter 21

“The army?!” Ronnie gasped in complete horror.

Javier nodded and rushed over to her to comfort her.

“Mi amor, don’t you understand that this is the safest thing for us?” He explained, rubbing her arms in soothing motions as she looked at him with frightened eyes.

“The safest thing for me, you mean?! You could be killed!” She cried, grabbing the sides of his face and looking into his eyes to try and convince him to stop what he’s doing.

Javier carefully removed her hands from his face and shushed her, bringing her close as she sniffled into his jacket “Why do you cry, amor?”

Ronnie pushed herself back from his chest with a sad and angry look “Why am I crying? Because we have everything a man could want and you want to risk losing it all! That’s why!”

Javier was truly hurt by her words, she was right. Ronnie gave Javier the life he always wanted, a family, a house, peace, and he was risking it, but deep down, he knew he had to do something to support them.

Six months went by and the times were getting desperate in Mexico. Javier could sense a revolution brewing, people whispering in the streets and a bad aura was hanging around.

Reyez was getting hefty and couldn’t pull the wagon anymore so Javier had to build a smaller cart for just Boaz to carry. He was just returning from a trip into town to get some stuff for his family when he noticed the strangeness of the people, small groups of men wearing similar clothes, almost like gangs but as he continued to drive he saw even more of them.

He hurried Boaz up the mountains to get back to the house before he was ‘bothered’ by any of the men, that he was 99% sure were upcoming rebels.

He needed to get his family somewhere safe and fast.

He drove the cart around the back of the house and untied Boaz from it, letting him rest for the night in the small stable.

Javier walked into the house and gently closed the door, quickly eyeing Ronnie with his son in the corner of the room. Ronnie’s eyes flicked up to see her husband, an emotionless look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Javi?” She asked him, watching him hang his hat by the door and make his way over to her, moping as he did so.

“Mi amor, I don’t know how you’ll feel about this, but…” he paused, looking at her with an expression that was somewhere between confusion and horror.

“What is it? C'mon you can tell me.” She pressed, nudging his arm and lightly giggling.

“I think we should move into the old fort in Diez Coronas, I don’t think it’s safe here anymore. There’s a revolution coming.”


	22. Chapter 22

Seven years had gone by. Seven years since the new Escuella family had moved into the fortress on the cliff, El Presidio.

Little Ortega wasn’t so little anymore, his hair had grown out, black like Javier’s, often running around and asking his father to tie it back so he could match him. Of course Javier always obliged as Ronnie watched and shook her head, laughed slightly. Like father like son.

Javier stood and watched the moon travel over the desert through the barred window, he had gotten up earlier this day and it was still dark.

“Papá?” Came a quiet voice from behind him, he turned to see his son, holding his little teddy and rubbing his tired and teary eyes.

“Mijo, what’s wrong?” He asked, kneeling down to dry the small boy’s eyes “Why are you out of bed?”

The boy sniffled and hugged his dad, burying his head in Javier’s chest “I had a nightmare, someone came and took you and mamá away.” Ortega sobbed slightly, Javier thought for a moment, what was a young boy doing to dream such things?

“It was only a dream, mijo, no one is going to take us away from you.” He said, patting him on the back and then picking him up, carrying him back to his bed.

“Thank you, papá.” Ortega mumbled, snuggling into his sheets again. Javier pressed a kiss to his forehead and walked over to where Ronnie was still sound asleep, her face so relaxed and peaceful, almost making Javier forget how good a fighter she was.

He sat down on the bed next to her and brushed her hair from her face, she murmured and smiled in her sleep as he did so.

A few hours later and Ronnie woke up to the sun beaming into room, she looked around to see Ortega still in bed, but no sign of Javier. She got up and dressed to go look for him, soon finding him with the horses. Still trying to get Boaz and Reyez’s child to stop nipping him.

When Reyez gave birth to her foal, Boaz didn’t take kindly to anyone coming near him and now Boaz’s behavior at the time, seemed to have influenced the younger horse. Coco, as Ortega had named him, was the same color as Reyez but had Boaz’s patches, an exact mix of both horses.

“There’s the big, bad bandito.” Ronnie smiled, Javier took his hand away from the horse and got nipped in the arm as he did so “¡Ay! Puto.” He growled.

Ronnie snickered as her husband cussed out the horse, rubbing his arm. “I’m going to make breakfast and get Ortega out of bed, I’ll call on you when it’s ready, okay?” Javier nodded and turned his attention back to the stubborn horse, Ronnie placed a tender kiss on his cheek and went back to the barracks house of theirs.

She was only walking up the steps when she heard a light yawn from their bedroom “Ortega? You up, mijo?”

Ortega came stumbling out of the room, rubbing his eyes, holding his little teddy close to him. “Buenos días, mamá.”

“Your father is busy with Coco, I’m about to make us all breakfast, you go play, I’ll call you when I’m done.” Ortega nodded and smiled, running outside with his teddy, off to find his dad no doubt.

Javier was still not getting anywhere with the horse, he let out a defeated sigh and then he heard little footsteps coming up behind him. “Papá, what’s wrong?” Ortega asked.

“This horse is incredibly stubborn, little tiger.” Javier explained, sitting down next to the child.

“Maybe I could help you?” Ortega suggested, walking over to the horse, Javier bolted up and tried to pet his son away from the horse before he got bitten but was surprised when the horse leaned down and nuzzled into the boy’s hand.

“Mijo… he likes you.” Javier gasped, watching the boy cuddle the horse. Ortega smiled and hugged the horse again. Well, I guess Ortega has his own horse now.


End file.
